1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to an emergency release device for a backpack-type working machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Backpack-type working machines such as a backpack-type agricultural chemical sprayer or a grass cutter has usually utilized a pair of shoulder bands from the machine body portion, which are arranged to bear the working machine on the back of the operator during operation. Some working machines of this type provide, besides the shoulder bands, a waist band from the machine body to be attached around the abdominal region of the operator permitting the working machine to be in close contact with the operator body in a stable condition, to keep the operator comfortable when carrying the load with the shoulders and to improve operation efficiency. This backpack-type working machine is generally provided with an emergency release device for promptly dislodging the machine from the operator's body when an emergency happens during operation, but in case of the working machine including both shoulder and waist bands, some additional means is necessary in order to separate the shoulder bands from the waist bands for emergencies. This causes problems such as, making the structure for the working machine complicated, and the dislodging operation of the working machine becomes troublesome because each of the shoulder and waist bands have to be disengaged separately from the operator.